Green Star
Green Star is the third The Nine Lives of Chloe King episode. In this episode, Chloe is summoned to meet the leader of the Mai in San Francisco who insists she must go into hiding for protection. Synopsis Inside her bedroom, Chloe is working on her laptop and listening to music. She notices someone's reflection on her screen, and throws a table lamp at the intruder. It turns out to be Alek, who then proceeds to lie on Chloe's bed, making himself comfortable. Chloe asks him what is he there for, and Alek responds that the leader of the San Francisco Mai wants to meet her. Meanwhile, Meredith arrives home and asks Chloe to help her with the groceries. Believing her daughter didn't hear her, Meredith enters Chloe's room and notices Alek. Chloe explains to her mom that she and Alek go to school together, and introduces them. Alek leaves after Meredith seems like she is about to scold Chloe. The following morning, Meredith gives Chloe a lecture. Meredith states clearly that Chloe is now prohibited to have boys in her bedroom, while she is not at home. While walking and texting on the street, Chloe feels like she is being watched. She turns around and gazes at her sorroundings. After seeing no one, Chloe becomes frightened and starts running. Chloe is almost hit by a car, but she manages to jump it. Jasmine jumps in front of Chloe and tells her that she has been watching her and no one is following her. However, Scarface can be seen hiding not too far away. Jasmine tells Chloe she has to meet her mother tonight. In school, Paul imagines how Chloe's meeting with the leader of the Mai is going to be, much to the reluctance of Chloe. Paul asks Alek if he can go to, but Alek ignores his request. Amy reminds Chloe she is going to be singing tonight, and that she has to be there to support her. Chloe reassures her she is going to be there. In a coffee shop, Brian looks through his mother's murder file. Chloe approaches him and Brian invites her to go out with him in the weekend. Alek and Jasmine arrive to pick Chloe up, and the three of them leave the shop. Scarface is seen spying on them, and tells Brian's dad, who is on the phone, that he needs to get Chloe alone in order to strike. Inside an elevator, Chloe asks if there is going to be a ceremony or anything, but Jasmine reassures her there is nothing to be nervous about. After entering Jasmine's apartment, Chloe remarks it is very nice looking. Valentina enters the room and introduces herself to Chloe. She apologizes for everything Chloe has been through, and tells her to come with her to talk. Valentina tells Chloe many Mai were lost in the slaughter, including Alek's parents. Valentina explains to Chloe that the Mai have been waiting for more than thousands of years for the Uniter. She also tells Chloe that they're doing anything in their power to ensure her safety, and that if they can't find Scarface, they're going to have to put Chloe into hiding, assuring Chloe that her life is no longer her own. That night, Chloe arrives home late. After noticing the back door was open, Chloe started searching for Meredith frenetically, scared something might have happened to her. Meredith appears from behind and hugs Chloe. After Chloe calmed down, Meredith asked her where had she been. Chloe explained she had been in Jasmine's and Alek's appartment. Meredith gives her a look and tells her not to lie to her again, because she needs to trust her. The following morning, Chloe tells Amy and Paul that she might be taken away by the Mai if they can't find Scarface. After entering a bookstore, Paul tells Chloe that Amy took her name off the list, but Chloe encourages Amy to put it back. Paul notices Valentina and tells Chloe there is someone looking for her. Valentina apologizes for being too blunt with her last night, and tells Chloe that Mai and humans might coexist, but that they didn't live in the same world. In the clothing store, Brian helps Chloe reach a high shelf. Brian starts talking about his plans for their weekend together. But Chloe tells him she is not sure anymore if she can go with him, and that they are never going to be more than friends. Brian seems hurt by this, but tells her it is okay and then leaves. Meanwhile, Meredith is buying a newspaper. She turns around and bumps into Scarface, who helps her pick up her things. Later that day, Chloe is closing the store. Her phone starts ringing, and she answers after seeing it was from Meredith. Scarface answers instead, leaving Chloe in shock. Chloe, completely worried about Meredith, calls her house number, hoping her mother would be there. Meredith answers after a few rings and tells Chloe she lost her cell phone. Inside Jasmine's apartment, Valentina reassures Chloe there are several Mai watching her house. Valentina tells Chloe they're going to go out in order to look for Scarface, and that she'll have to stay in her apartment with Jasmine. The Mai prepare to leave, and Chloe asks Alek to look out for her mom. Alek tells her he is going to, and leaves. Meanwhile in the bookstore, Amy is nervous because Chloe had not shown up yet. Paul tries comforting her, telling her she will be okay. Chloe calls Amy and tells her that she is not going to be able to be there, but Amy notices that Chloe might be in trouble. Chloe tells Amy to do her best and hangs up. Paul tells Amy to sing to him instead, now that Chloe won't be there. Back in the apartment, Jasmine talks with Chloe, while making popcorn. In the bookstore, Amy is preforming her song. Paul watches Amy sing and a tear escapes him. Chloe's phone starts ringing and she answers. Scarface is in the bookstore, and tells Chloe to meet him alone or else he will hurt her friends. Brian calls Chloe, and she asks him where he is. Chloe escapes from Jasmine's apartment and gets inside Brian's car. Brian drives her across the city, and they talk a little about what Chloe really meant when she said they couldn't be more than friends. They arrive to a very desolate looking place. Chloe thanks him for the ride and leaves Brian's car. Inside an abandoned place, Chloe appears before Scarface. The two of them prepare to fight, but Chloe falls right into Scarface's trap and is hit by a boulder. She wakes up a moment later, tied up and beside a pool of water. Scarface tells her he is going to drown her, with every gasp hopefully expiring each one of her eight remaining lives. Chloe looks terrified as Scarface pushes her into the pool. As Chloe desperately tries freeing herself. Jasmine arrives and hits Scarface with a pole. Meanwhile, Brian notices Chloe forgot her phone inside his car, and decides to go back. Back in the abandoned building, Jasmine fights against Scarface. The two of them seem to be even, but Jasmine manages to scratch him, giving him a matching scar on the other side of his face. Jasmine kicks Scarface, and runs to help Chloe. She pulls Chloe from the water and unties her. The two of them run outside of the building, reaching a dead end. Scarface points a gun at them, but Jasmine jumps in front of Chloe, temporarily distracting Scarface. Out of nowhere, Valentina appears behind him and stabs him just in time. Valentina scolds Chloe, but then says they should go home. Chloe walks away from them and although Valentina desperately objects to her leaving her watchful eye, Jasmine gives her a meaningful look and Valentina has no choice but to let her leave. Chloe gets in Brian's car and they drive away. In the bookstore, Paul tells Amy she was amazing, but confesses that he stabbed himself with a fork because he thought he was going to laugh. Amy reassures him that that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for her, and kisses him. Outside Chloe's home, she thanks Brian for the ride, and the two of them agree they'll see each other on Sunday. Chloe watches him leave, and turns around. She sees Alek on her porch, and asks him if he was there the whole time. Alek tells him that he was, because she asked him, and runs away. Chloe watches him leave and then gets inside her house. After a few minutes, Chloe comes down the stairs and lets Meredith brush her wet hair. Chloe and Meredith hug each other and sit in comfortable silence in the sofa near the fireplace. Notable Events *Meredith meets Alek for the first time. *Chloe meets Valetina, the leader of the Mai in San Fransico, for the first time. *Chloe learns Alek's parents where killed in a slaughter. *Amy performs her song in the bookstore. *Chloe almost loses another of her lives by drowning. *Valentina kills Scarface. Featured Music *“Coast of Carolina” by Telekinesis *“3 Wishes” by Dave Thomas Junior *“Perfect Games” by The Broken West *“You Will Never Be Alone” by Grace Phipps *“Just Sing Along” by Guy Leroux Quotes Chloe *(to Valentina) You said we should go home... that's where I'm going. Paul *(to Amy) So sing to me instead. Scarface *(to Chloe) Why not just treat you like any unwanted kitten? Just put you in a sack, and toss you in a river? Valentina *I'm sorry Chloe, but your life is no longer your own. *This is all our fight Chloe, you might have eight lives left, but each one is more precious than all of ours combined. Memorable Dialogue Trivia *The elevator scene mirrors a similar scene to Veronica Mars. Category:episodes Category:Season 1